


Lone Lizard, Seductive Lover

by Badboylover24



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992), The Rescuers Down Under
Genre: A little different from real life goanna mating, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Inspired by Gunzcon's fanart Joanna's Surprise, Oral Sex, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: When I saw Gunzcon’s fanart Joanna’s Surprise (it show’s Lou the blue goanna lizard from Ferngully about to get it on with Joanna the green goanna lizard from Rescuers Down Under), I just couldn’t resist writing this baby.  After loosing her master McLeach, Joanna finds herself in Ferngully, where she meets a certain blue-red-and-yellow male who knows how to win her over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything including the characters belongs to their proper owners. Warning: contains goanna sex different from their usual mating rituals.

Joanna sighed with content as she felt the lush air of the rainforest upon her smooth scales. She couldn’t believe that this is really Ferngully. She had heard stories about it but thought it was just an old fairy tale. Probably because not many have heard of a rainforest in a place like Australia, but then what do you expect from someone who’s been living out in the Outback?

It’s been a while since her owner McLeach had died at that waterfall. She felt pretty bad about it but mostly relieved. He was a cruel human who’d kick her, threaten to kill her, any kind of animal abuse you could think of that could make poaching protected animals seem like child’s play. Now that he’s gone, she can live among the other animals within this beautiful forest past Mt. Warning. The stories had not done it justice; it’s far more beautiful.

Finding a river nearby, Joanna went up to it and took a good drink. She’s been traveling for a while that she had almost forgotten about her thirst. Her hunger has been content from munching on some bugs and such along the way; she had forgotten how tasty centipedes are. After having her drink, she lied down on the bank to rest her body tired from all that traveling. Something tells her that she’s going to be a loner for some time since she’s new here. Sure, she could try to make friends, but it might be difficult for her to do since she’s a newcomer. However, she doesn’t know that her loneliness will end sooner than she thinks.

~*~*~

The blue goanna Lou was passing through the rainforest ferns, having had a nice meal but still feeling empty inside. He knows that it’s the start of mating season for the other goanna of Ferngully, but he doesn’t feel like taking on a female for the right to mate with her. He’s more in the mood to be alone with a female and sweet-talk and seduce her into mating. But how’s he going to do so and not fight her?

'Maybe a drink from my favorite spot will help me think things through.' He then walked over to the spot that’s only a few minutes away.

However, when he got there, he found a Spencer’s goanna resting at his spot, a female. This surprised Lou not because he found a female at his drinking spot but because she’s quite attractive. Even the way she lazily twirls the tip of her tail around in the water is pretty cute. Not sensing any pheromones of other male goanna around the area, Lou smirked and walked up to her, ready to make his move.

“Well, hello there, gorgeous.”

*~*~*

Joanna was about to fall into a dreamless sleep when she heard a low and sexy male voice speak out to her. She lifted her head up and turned to see another goanna approaching her, a blue male with a red stomach and lower jaw, yellow legs, and black stripes. She never thought that she would run into a male so soon, let alone a cute one. But she’s worried that she’s invading his territory and he wants her to either leave or fight. Wait…didn’t he call her gorgeous?

“Wha…me?” she asked, pointing at herself with one claw and a slight blush.

“You bet, my fine female,” he purred as he approaches her with a flirty look in his eye. “The name’s Lou…and you are?” Joanna gulped at the space between them growing smaller but answered calmly.

“Jo…Joanna…but with a J, mind you.” Lou’s smirk then grew a hair.

“Joanna, huh?” he said with a sly chuckle. “Even your name’s cute.” He’s now only mere inches from her, making her blush more.

“W-Well, Lou, if this is your territory, I’m really sorry. I’m new here, so I didn’t know.” She was about to scurry away but stopped when the male wrapped his tail around hers, making her blush more deeply. “Hey!”

“Don’t worry, baby,” he said to her softly. “You’re more than welcome to rest by my drinking spot. Of course, you’re always more than welcome to stay.” He then rubbed his nose against her chin and up and down her throat as he sniffed it, making her shudder with unexpected delight. “Mmm…that scent…so you’re from the Outback, huh?” Joanna looked away shyly.

“Y-Yeah, I…I just wanted a change in my life.” She couldn’t even move as Lou wrapped a front leg around her shoulders to hold her.

“Well, I’m sure that can be arranged.” He then started to nuzzle her neck, making her purr slightly.

“Wh…What are you doing, Lou?” Since McLeach has kept her away from other male goanna, she’s unaware of mating. She’s even feeling strange because of the new scent she’s sensing from the blue male, not knowing that it’s his male pheromones.

“Just relax, Jo,” he purred into her ear hole. “You’re gonna enjoy our first meeting.” He then held her as he softly trailed his tongue down her neck to her chest, causing her to fall onto her back with a yelp.

“So-Sorry, th-that tickles!” she explained with a slight giggle. Lou only chuckled before climbing on top of her to hold her still.

“You’re just too cute,” he purred before trailing his tongue down her chest to her stomach, where he tickles it more with kisses and licks.

“N-No…” she giggled/whined as she sucked her belly in but to no avail. “Ticklish…Mmm…but…it feels…kinda nice.” She moaned softly as Lou then caressed her hips with his front claws before resting them around where her tail meets her rear.

“I think you’ll love this,” he said before caressing the top and the under of the tail. Joanna cried out with a joyful gasp.

“Oooh…” she whimpered. “Now that feels good…” She then looked up at him with half-closed eyes. “Where did you—uh—learn to do that?” Lou only smirked at her as he kept on massaging.

“A male’s secret,” he answered, “to pleasing a female.” He suddenly sniffed with interest. “Mmm…I wonder what that smell could be.” He then lowered his nose to her cloaca and sniffed. “Looks like you’re a little wet there.” She looked up at him with concern.

“Is that bad?” she asked. Hearing that question, Lou figured out immediately that this is her first time.

“Not at all, baby,” he answered. “It’s only natural…and also something I can take care of for you.” Before Joanna could ask him how he can do that, Lou ran his tongue up her cloaca slowly, making her cry out.

“Oh! Oooh…that feels so good…oh, please do it again…” Lou smirked at the female goanna’s blushing face, seeing that she’s really liking it. So he held her hips and continued to lick her, enjoying the taste of her juices and the sound of her whimpers. Joanna practically lied on her back and lifted her hips up to allow him deeper access, a sign that she wants it more.

“Oh, Lou!” she begged. “Please don’t stop…It’s so good.”

“I have no intention to stop, baby,” he replied before inserting one of his claws into her cloaca.

“Ah! Oh, jeez! Oh, why did you—Oh!” She cried out once more and clutched to the grass with her claws as he started to move his claw around inside of her to send shivers up her spine. “Uh! That…that feels good…oh, do that again…please.” Lou obeyed and kept on fingering her, making her wetter by the minute. He doesn’t seem to mind as he also licked up the juices leaking out. He kept at it for five to ten minutes before Joanna cried out.

“L-Lou…Something’s…ugh! Something’s happening…inside of me…I…I feel like I’m…gonna explode!”

“Just go ahead, Jo,” he purred. “You’ll feel good if you do…” He then pleasured her some more for about half a minute, enjoying her whimpering and crying until…

“OH, GOAAAUUUGGGHHH!” Joanna screamed as she came, squirting her love juices into Lou’s mouth and onto his claw. She shuddered with delight as he then cleaned her to get any excess juice that he missed. Just the taste of her has made his two penises emerge: long, hard, and erect.

“How do you feel, Joanna?” he asked her softly, removing his maw and claw from her cloaca and moving up to her head’s level.

“I…I feel good,” she sighed, looking up at him with a tired but adorable glance. “No one has…ever done something like that for me before.” Lou then lowered her head to her ear hole.

“How about I make you feel even better?” he asked. “Heck, maybe even great?” Joanna looked up at him with confusion.

“What do you have in mind?” she asked. Lou just positioned himself between her back legs, his top penis ready to pierce her opening while the bottom one’s at her anus.

“It’s a little something we call mating,” he tells her. “But you’ll have to brace yourself because it’s going to hurt at first.”

“O…okay,” she replied before shutting her eyes. He then inserted his penises into her cloaca and anus slowly before thrusting in with one fast and hard thrust. Joanna cried out in pain as he tore through her hymen and pierced into her anus.

“AAAHHH! I—IT HURTS! T—TAKE THEM OUT! PLEASE!” Both tears and virgin blood flowed out of her as she panted with pain. But Lou, engulfed in sheer bliss at the feeling of her two small openings hugging his large penises, stayed inside her and held her down gently as he then licked her tears away.

“Shhh…” he whispered in comfort. “I did tell you that it will hurt, but don’t worry. It’ll stop hurting in a minute. Just relax and give yourself time to adjust.” He then nibbled on her neck a bit to pleasure her and help her ignore the pain. She whimpered a little before giving into the nibbling and wrapping her front claws around his neck, which he likes.

“Why do these things have to be so painful?” she asked herself out loud.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Lou assured her as he then nuzzled her. “It won’t hurt for long.” He then returned to the nibbling, making her moan with delight. Joanna soon found out that Lou was right; the pain has left her cloaca.

“You okay now, baby?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she sighed, “but…take it easy…”

“Sure thing, baby,” he purred before lifting his lower body up a little and going down again slowly. He repeated the process as he held her close and listened to her moan.

Joanna couldn’t help but moan. This sudden painful feeling now started to feel…good…rather tingly. It’s like his penises are tickling her cloaca and anus from the inside by caressing and massaging their inner walls. And Lou’s going slowly and gently inside of her for a few minutes before the tickling took its hold on her, making her giggle.

“Tickles?” he purred, and she reluctantly nodded. “Well…how about this?” And he started grinding his hips into hers, tickling her insides more deeply and making her scream with laughter.

“AHH! DON’T DO THAHAHAHAT!”

“Why not, baby?” he purred, grinding into her again. “It’s obvious you love it.” She only cried out more with ecstatic laughter before pulling him down onto her and kissing him, much to his own surprise but delight also. They then broke apart with Joanna looking up at him seductively.

“Just shut up and keep going…”

“Oh, baby,” he growled with a smirk before thrusting into her a bit harder and faster, making her cry out and moan with passion. He also suppressed a growl to the wondrous feeling of her inner walls on his penises, although it wasn’t loud enough to overcome the wet slapping of their hips.

“More!” Joanna cried to him. “Gimme more!” Lou only smirked at her through the thrusting.

“Just say…you love me…and…I will, babe!” he replied, grunting with each pause.

“Ugh! Yes! I love you, Lou! Please love me back!” Loving her response, the primary-colored goanna became faster and rougher with his thrusting, splashing out droplets of sweat, virgin blood, and clear precum upon their nether regions with each slap from their hips.

“O-O-O-O-O-OH, YE-E-E-E-E-E-ES!” Joanna cried, her cries vibrating from each rapid thrust from her new lover. “Thaaaaaat’s soooooo goooooooood! I looooove yoooouuuuuu, Looooooouuuuuu…”

“I love you…too, Joanna,” he growled, wrapping his tail around hers firmly but passionately. “I want…you…to have…my offspring…”

Joanna immediately understood those words. This “mating” that she’s new at is a means to get pregnant with eggs before laying them and letting them hatch into baby goannas. And this handsome devil wants to start a family with her. Why not? They’re already mating, and they’ve already fallen for each other at first sight.

“Then go ahead,” she begged with a grunt. “Impregnate me…Ah!” She cried out when he struck her G-spot again.

“Just…need…more…Oh, yeah, baby!” Lou then went deeper as the pleasure consumed him. In reply, Joanna cried out with the wet slapping becoming obvious loud to them.

“Ah! Yes! Right there, Lou! Right there!” They kept at it for ten full minutes before Joanna suddenly threw her front claws onto Lou’s back and scratched hard, leaving red scars in his blue scales.

“Lou, something’s—UH! Something’s happening…inside me! I…I can’t hold…it…much longer…OHH!” Lou understood that she’s about to come as he felt her anus and cloaca get tighter on his penises.

“Baby, you’re getting…tighter!” he growled, pounding into her faster and harder than before. “I can’t…hold it…either…” Joanna only held onto to him and braced herself for what’s about to happen.

“Ah…ah…ahh…AH…AHH…AAAUUUGH!” The two goanna cried out as they came together, Lou’s penises shooting a huge load into Joanna’s cloaca and anus to make her stomach swell up. And all the female could see were flashing stars before her world went black.

*~*~*

“Mmm…” As Joanna started to wake up from a peaceful sleep, she couldn’t help but feel wonderful. She hadn’t felt this good since she ate McLeach’s tin of eggs some time ago. She then snuggled into the chest of the creature that has its front leg wrapped around her.

Wait…chest? Front leg? Opening her eyes, she found herself lying by the river with Lou snoozing with a blissful smile on his lips. It was then she remembered the wild sex they had.

'So…does that mean we’re mates now?' Joanna thought to herself before she felt Lou stir. She turned to see him open his eyes and smirk when he saw her.

“Hello, lover,” he purred, holding her closer to him. “Sleep good?” She couldn’t help but blush as she snuggled into him.

“Like a baby,” she purred back. He only chuckled as he nuzzled her before getting up.

“Wait here, Jo; I’m gonna catch us some chow.” She only watched after him with a sly smirk as he headed for the river.

“Sounds to me like you wanna ride me the traditional way,” she replied, laying on her stomach and lifting her tail up to give him a good view of her sperm-covered nether regions.

“Well, do you?” he asked with a smirk, making her giggle.

“I’m curious about how you’d feel with both of them in my cloaca.” Lou only shuddered ecstatically.

“I’m definitely looking forward to it after our fish.” He then dove into the river to grab said prey. And lowering her tail, Joanna rested under the warm sun, feeling her cloaca getting wet from the thought of her new mate’s penises in it. She’s definitely going to love it here in Ferngully.


End file.
